Invasion of Leasath (1991)
General Ata Jalil Kutaiba Luqman | commander3 = | strength1 = 75,000 (initial invasion force) 900,000 (total forces) | strength2 = 140,000 (present at invasion) 1,570,000 (total forces) | strength3 = | casualties1 = 6,780 military (landing) 26,900 (inland) | casualties2 = 50,470 military 8,600 civilian (landing) 780,200 military 860,340 civilian (inland) | casualties3 = | notes = }} On January 1st, 2000, Neo-Erusea launched Operation: Desert Eagle, the beginning of the offensive against Leasath. Erusean forces were deployed to Leasath via the Navy led by the Aegir Fleet. Since the Leasathi Navy had already been destroyed, Leasath's seaborne opposition was minimal. Securing the Beachhead High Command had thought up of various ideas to make the landing on Leasathi soil as easy and rapid as possible with minimal losses. Erusean airplanes and helicopters supported by patrol craft were deployed and were able to rid the beaches of mines and other hazards for larger ships. Yedinorog-class landing ships deployed the Erusean Republican Guard with ZUBR hovercrafts, and launched Mi-8 Hip helicopters to fast rope soldiers behind enemy defense positions. The ZUBR hovercrafts had specially designed smoke grenade canisters that could be shot out of their 30mm autocannons, and they created smokescreens on the beach so that the enemy could not effectively target infantry with their machine guns. BMP-3 and BTR-90's landed by themselves, being amphibious, and the ZBUR hovercrafts landed Erusean T-90 and T-80UM2 tanks. Several G7S and G10A tanks of Erusea origin saw action in Leasath as well. The Erusean Air Force also dropped BMD-4 tanks behind enemy lines, a tactic they had never done before in real combat. The idea was a great success, combined with airborne infantry, the airborne tanks were able to catch the enemy off guard. Leasathi defenses were somewhat prepared for airborne infantry as they had seen before in the Pacific. However the tanks overran everything Leasath could throw at them, while their own major forces were concentrated at the beach. Airborne units pincered them in along with the seaborne ones, and Leasathi positions were overran and destroyed in less than an hour. Moving Inland Erusean forces were quick to press forward. The Erusean Air Force launched multiple deep strikes ahead of the advancing ground forces, smashing Leasath defenses and causing large amounts of collateral damage. Erusean High Command cared very little for the safety of Leasathi innocents. Erusean forces remained together in a blitzkrieg fashion, crushing all opposition and moving on as quick as possible. The Erusean Air Force used its Mi-8 helicopters to quickly move soldiers in and out of combat, much to Leasathi frustration. Their attempts to mimic the Erusean tactic with UH-60 Black Helicopters were somewhat successful but Erusean air defenses killed many of them, and most Leasathi soldiers were not trained well enough to fight effectively on their own behind enemy lines. Battle of Gehblan The Battle of Gehblan was a Leasathi military offensive using hordes of soldiers, a large portion of the remaining Leasathi Army, to attack the Erusean held city of Gehblan. Erusean forces stationed there were small in number and were unprepared for the attack which was supported by helicopters and tanks. Erusean forces attempted to fall back, and were able to receive small amounts of air support. Erusean fighter planes took a heavy toll on Leasathi forces, but their number was far to great for it to make a helpful difference. Erusean forces retreated and were mostly destroyed, and about 600 men were taken captive and were later executed by the Leasathi Army. Encircling Dadhbag Nevertheless, Erusean forces soon pushed the Leasathi Army back, on all fronts including Gehblan, and were marching towards the Leasathi capital city of Dadhbag. Erusea forces surrounded the city and encountered stiff Leasathi resistance as they approached Kadar's stronghold. Surrounding the city were many garrisons and dug in positions. Erusean forces prepared to launch their attack, and built up in number. The Erusean Air Force launched many deep strikes using fighters and bombers, and the Erusean Republican Guard fired many SS-21 Scarab cruise missiles into the city. Leasathi positions were weakening but still very combat capable. Soon Erusea sent its final ultimatum to which Kadar agreed to and Leasath surrendered. Without needing to occupy the city Erusean forces left and Dadhbag was fortunate enough to be spared from ground combat. Category:Leasath Category:Neo-Erusea Category:History Category:1991